Let It All Rain Down
by Lulubird
Summary: Tate saved Violet in the episode Piggy Piggy...right? An emotional one shot look at the scene from Tates perspectove. Warning: suicide mention


**This is my first AHS fanfiction, and I am fairly new to the show, but I was so instantly taken with Tate & Violet, and especially this whole scene that I just had to explore it. Hope you enjpy.**

He waited outside the door. The music had been turned off. He couldn't hear a thing from inside the room. He was certain she was in there and she couldn't have left without him seeing.

_Enough_. He pushed on the door with one finger, slowly easing it open. The room came into view inch by inch. Silence. Nothing moved.

"Vi?" he called out. He could sense her somewhere near. "Violet?"

He pushed the door the rest of the way open. His eyes scanned across the room and found her on the bed. The sight of her curled up asleep in the middle of the duvet brought a smile to his lips.

"Wakey wakey," he whispered as he picked his way towards her across the clutter of the room. He reached out a hand but paused, his hand hovering an inch above her shoulder. Something didn't feel right. The energy was off.

His eyes dropped down to the empty pill bottle which lay beside her on the covers. His mind flashed like lightning and he responded without even realising it.

"Violet wake up!" he shouted at her, gripping her shoulders and giving her a shake. Nothing.

Panic was rising in his brain. That something uncontrollable was building inside him again. With everything he had he forced it back down inside himself.

Desperately he tried to wake her. All he wanted was the faintest smile on her lips, for her to open her eyes, to look up at him, anything.

He couldn't do it. It wasn't working. With a howl of powerless rage he slammed his fist against the wall. The jolt that splintered up his arm cleared his head of the red fog which made it so hard to think clearly. Things had never ended well when he succumbed to the fog in his brain.

Continuing to call her name he threw himself back at the bed. He had to get her under cold water. Something. He was shaking all over. With trembling hands and arms and as gently as he could manage in his panic he tried to lift her from the bed. It wasn't going to work. Fear was making it hard to breathe and he couldn't seem to control is body. He made it to the doorway before he folded to the ground, Violet still in his arms.

"Please don't die on me Violet," he whispered to her, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. He reached out and stroked her cheek with his still trembling hand. Cold.

Gasping in a shaky breath he leapt to his feet with new energy. He gripped her hand and began to pull her down the hall towards the bathroom.

Tears blurred his vision so he couldn't see her clearly. "Don't you die on me Violet," he shouted as best he could, his words slurred with choked up tears. "Don't you die!"

He pulled her dead weight into the tub on top of him and reached up to turn on the water. Instantly they were both soaked. He didn't even feel the sting of the bitterly cold water as it bit through his clothes. He was forgetting to breathe himself as he desperately tried to wake her again. He could hear an awful, painful noise and it took him a second to realise that it was his own voice, agonizingly screaming out her name.

The water poured down over their skin but it was doing nothing. Gasping ragged breaths he frantically searched her wrists and neck for the most important beat in the world. He tried again and again but his terrified fingers couldn't find anything.

Finally he let out an agonized howl and wrapped his arms tight around her, grasping her to him. Their sodden clothes and his agony dragged down his limbs so he couldn't move. He lay there, sobbing into her hair, his fingers gripping tightly into her arms, unwilling to accept what he knew was true.

All of a sudden he felt the tiniest movement under his fingers. He lifted his head in shock, the sobs catching fast in his throat.

"Violet?" he whispered not daring to believe it. She turned her head to look at him, blinking fuzzily as if she didn't recognize him at all. He stared back at her with wide unblinking eyes, not even daring to breathe in case something happened.

Realisation flooded her eyes and tears began to trickle down her cheeks to mix with the water still pouring over the two of them. Gasping in amazement he hugged her again. She began to sob, her whole body shaking at she realised what she had done and what he had done. He clutched her to him and covered her with dozens of light kisses, utterly grateful to feel her move again under his touch.

He was just so glad to have her that he didn't want to question why minutes ago, the girl that was now clinging to him sobbing, had had absolutely no pulse at all.


End file.
